buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution/@comment-10483040-20160106052432
HUNDRED BOOSTER 4 IS OUT!!! HERE ARE A LOT OF NEW TRANSLATIONS! Dragon Knight, Martel Size 1 Monster - Dragon Knight - Dragon World 2000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense Cost 1 gauge & Put a <> from your drop zone into this card's soul Move Soulguard Item - Dragon/Weapon - Dragon World 4000 Power/2 Critical Cost 1 gauge & Pay 1 life This card cannot attack the left or right. If there is another <> on the field, this card gets power+3000 Penetrate Armorknight Dragon "Earthshaker" Size 2 Monster - Armorknight/Duel Dragon - Danger World 6000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense Cost 1 gauge If there is another <> on the field, this card gets Penetrate. When this card attacks, if there is another <> on the field, this card gets Attack. Armorknight Fairy Size 1 Armorknight 5/2/1 Pay 1 gauge Penetrate Death Ruler, Vrykolakas is reprinted Radiant Stream! is a Rare! GIGA Demon Slay Impact - Battle Aura/Demon Slay - Danger World You may only cast this card if you have a total of 5 or more <> and <> in your drop zone. Cost 3 gauge Stand your item, it gets critical+1, and enter a new attack phase. Battle Deity Robo Size 3 Monster - Battle Deity Robo/Destruction - Generic 6000 Power/3 Critical/6000 Defense Cost 2 gauge If you are Ride on this card, you cannot call non-<>. Counter Act Discard a card. If you do, give a card on your opponent's field power-2000 or defense-2000. Ride 2 gauge Heavy Artillery Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns Size 3 Monster - Armordragon/Green Dragon - Dragon World 12000 Power/2 Critical/8000 Defense You may only call this card if your life is 5 or less. Cost 1 gauge Attack Crimson Battler, Spike Nail Dragon Size 1 Monster - Armordragon/Red Dragon - Dragon World 4000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense This card cannot be called to the center. When this card enters the field, choose an item on your field and give it Penetrate for the turn Bloody Chainsaw Dragon Size 1 Monster - Armordragon/Hundred Demons - Dragon World 3000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense When this card is destroyed by the effect of a card, draw a card. Theres an I`m Still Alive clone for Danger Dragonic Climax Spell - Get - Dragon World You may only cast this card at the start of your main phase. Cost 2 life Search your deck for up to 1 impact, add it to your hand, and enter the final phase. (The attack phase is skipped!) DO NOT PLAY THIS CARD!!!! Fifth Omni Big Shield Spell - Red Dragon/Defense - Dragon World You may only cast this card during an attack on your opponent's turn, if you have a card with "Fifth Omni" in its card name on your field. Counter Nullify the attack. Cosmo Saber, Universe Item Star/Weapon Star Dragon World Equip Cost 2 gauge and discard a card from hand 6000 Power/2 Critical If this card's attack is not a link attack, this card's attack cannot be nullified! Dragon World Alliance Impact - Armordragon/Dragon Knight - Dragon World You may only cast this card if you have an <> and a <> on the field. Cost 1 life Deal 2 damage! Reverberation Dragon, Gingongan Size 3 Monster - Duel Dragon - Danger World 7000 Power/3 Critical/6000 Defense Cost 2 gauge When this card enters the field, if there are 3 or more <> in your drop zone, destroy a card on your opponent's field. tem - Battle Aura/Weapon/Hundred Demons - Danger World 5000 Power/3 Critical Cost 1 gauge & Pay 1 life This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's cards. If your life is 6 or more, this card gets critical-1. Spell - Death - Darkness Dragon World Cost 1 gauge Set All <> monsters on your field cannot be destroyed by effects or returned to the hand Size 1 Monster - Neodragon - Star Dragon World 3000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense When this card enters the field on the right, put up to 1 <> from the drop zone into its soul Theres a S2 6/2/4 for the left Swing by Smash Spell - Enhance - Star Dragon World You may only cast this card when your <> deals damage to your opponent. Counter Stand a <> Cosmic Evolution Spell - Draw/Charge - Star Dragon World You may only cast this card at the start of your main phase. Cost 2 life Put the top 2 cards of your deck into your gauge, and draw 2 cards. Then, end the main phase. Battle Deity Robo, Gaolion Size 2 Monster - Battle Deity Robo - Generic 6000 Power/2 Critical/2000 Defense Cost 1 gauge "Lion Howl" When this card enters the field, you may discard a <> from your hand. If you do, draw 2 cards. "Lion Howl" only activates once per turn. Operation Hound Spell - Battle Deity Robo/Destruction - Generic Cost 3 gauge & DIscard a card from your hand Choose a card on your opponent's field, discard a card from its soul, and then destroy that card!! Sword Cemetery Dragon Size 2 Monster - Armordragon/White Dragon - Dragon World 4000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense This card gets power+1000 for each <> in your drop zone. Penetrate Crimson Battler, (Cheering Good Luck?) Size 0 Monster - Armordragon/Red Dragon - Dragon World 2000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Defense Counter Act Put this card in your drop zone. If you do, choose a monster on your field with "Crimson" in its card name or an item with "Fist" on your field in its card name, and for this turn it gets critical+1 Dragonic (Gachi?) Fight! Spell - Dragon - Dragon World You may only cast this card if your life is 5 or less, and both you and your opponent have 2 or less cards in hand. Both players discard their entire hand, and draw 4 cards!! You may only cast "Dragonic Gachi Fight!" once per turn Dragon Chase Spell - Dragon/Destruction - Dragon World (literally the exact same thing as guillotine cutter) Dragonic Maneuver Spell - Dragon Knight - Dragon World Counter Return a <> on your field to your hand. You may only cast "Dragonic Maneuver" once per turn. Size 2 Monster - Duel Dragon/Hundred Demons - Danger World 6000 Power/2 Critical/9000 Defense Cost 1 gauge Offshoot Georuga Size 0 Monster - Duel Dragon - Danger World 3000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense You cannot call this card unless there are 4 or more <> in your drop zone. You cannot call this card to the center. Penetrate Spell - Battle Aura/Destruction/Hundred Demons - Danger World Cost 1 gauge Choose one of the following abilities: -Destroy a spell on your opponent's field -Discard a soul from a card on your opponent's field